totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozlicz się z przeszłością!
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '''- Odcinek 14 '''Tori: Witajcie, moi widzowie! Nie wierzyliście, a jednak. Półfinał Rytmu Kasy! To się będzie działo. Aż podskoczyła jej adrenalina. Tori: Ale na początek krótki wstęp! W ostatnim odcinku zawodnicy zostali rzuceni na głęboką wodę. Gdzie został zaaranżowany mały horror. Ce`Brie dzięki swojej zajebistości nie ulękła się i pokonywała wszystko jak popadło. Nawet przestrzeliła Isaac'owi jajca. Hah, biedny chłopak. Nagrabił sobie. W tym czasie Allie i Tom przeżywali "romantyczne" chwile z innym gościem. Koniec końców, przed rankiem znalazłam ich i bezpiecznie ocaliłam! Na ceremonii za swoje beznadziejne frajerstwo odpadł Isaac. Westchnęła. Tori: Ależ się rozgadałam. Wzięła łyka wody. Tori: Co czeka ich w półfinale? Sama nie jestem pewna, ale jedno rzeknę. Zemsta bywa słodka! Zaśmiała się, a za nią wystrzeliły dwa pioruny. Tori: Dobra, starczy efektów specjalnych. Zaklasnęła i kazałasię rozejść ekipie. Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Willa Zawodnicy siedzieli w salonie. Tori miałą bardzo ważne ogłoszenie. Tori: 'Ponieważ dzisiaj jest wyjątkowa niespodzianka, chciałabym ją po krótce przedstawić. Oto nasz skład przegranych, który powróci do domu! ''Wskazała na drzwi, gdzie każdy po kolei wychodził. '''Tori: Marry! Marry: ... Tori: '''Will! '''Will: Haha, teraz będziecie się musieli bać! Tori: Garry! Garry: '''O tak! Znowu tutaj! '''Tori: '''Kenny. '''Kenny: Hehe, znowu mnie sprowadziłaś? Tori: Ty lepiej uważaj... Warunkowo tu jesteś! Pewny siebie poszedł dalej. Tori: Kontynuując, Grażyna! Grażyna: Co za wredne smarkacze, jeszcze Grażyna im pokaże, że się z nią liczy! Tori: '''Yoco! '''Yoco: Tom! Rzuciła się do niego. Tori: Lion! Lion: Przyjaciele, powiem wam, że widziałem Maddie! Tori: Aham.. dobra.. Abi`J..Shirinstina.. chyba.. Szła przed siebie, nie wiedząc do końca co miała robić. Tori: Misty! Misty: Isaaczek. <3 Pewna agentka chce połamać twoje żebra. <333 Chodź, gnoju! Tori: '''Temple! '''Temple: Już nie pamiętałam jak tutaj było fajnie! Tori: '''Matt! '''Matt: I Matt wrócił! <3 Tori: '''Jonathan! '''Jonathan: Nie ma to jak wrócić tutaj po takiej porażce w dwunastym odcinku.. no, ale hej. ;u; Tori: I nasz ostatni wywalony, Isaac. Isaac: Pff, też mi coś. Ce`Brie: Fajnie, ale po co ich tutaj sprowadziłaś? Tori: Stoicie właśnie przed waszym jury! Oni będą was werotwać przez ten tydzień. Każdy z nich musi sprawdzić osobiście czy zasługujecie na to, że znależliście się tutaj. Allie: Oj, boję się już. Tori: I macie czego się bać. Pod koniec tygodnia każdy z nich zdecyduje na kogo odda swój głos. Jeśli zbierze się odpowiednia ilość, to będziemy znać finalistów! Jeśli nie, coś tam dla was skombinuję dodatkowe. W każdym razie, wyzwanie zaczyna się teraz! Osąd jury Każdy z przegranych został poproszony o to by pomęczyć zawodników, co z chęcią wielu już zaczęło. Zadanie Marry Zadanie Will`a Nagle znikąd pojawił się Will, który popatrzył się na trójkę finalistów. Will: 'Elo frajerzy! Wiecie dlaczego tutaj jesteście? Bo byliście tacy głupi, że nikt was nie brał za zagrożenie i dlatego dotrwaliście aż tutaj! Ale teraz powracam i lepiej odpowiedźcie poprawnie i dobrze na moje zadanie, bo inaczej nie oddam na nikogo głosu!!! Jedynie plus taki, że wyeliminowaliście Isaaca... ''Ktoś podszedł do Willa i zaczął mu coś szeptać. 'Will: '''Albo on sam został wyeliminowany... Nieważne... W każdym razie go tu nie ma! I bardzo dobrze! ''Will zakaszlnął. '' '''Will: '''No ale dobra, przejdźmy do zadania. ''Popatrzył się groźnie na całą trójkę. 'Will: '''Moje zadanie jest JEDNO, ale składa się z paru etapów. Czyli jest jedno, więc się nie czepiać! Kto nie odpowie to dostanie głos minusowy!!!!!!!! ''Wyciągnął ze spodni jakichś notatnik. '''Will: Pierwszy etap - matematyka. Powiedźcie mi ile to jest dni: 7755 tygodni, 19 miesięcy, 56446 tygodni, 96:4 miesięcy, 8x7 tygodni, 8000-523x2 tygodnie, 666x666-666 tygodnie, 7√(6x8) tygodni, 50:30 miesięcy, -3455 + 2342 tygodni. Wszystko macie podać w dniach! Wiecie po co będzie wam to potrzebne? Do drugiego etapu. Macie stworzyć notatkę opisującą mnie i to dlaczego jestem boski, dlaczego prowadziłem dobrą grę oraz dlaczego powinienem wygrać. W zdaniu powinno znaleźć się MINIMUM 25 zdań po angielsku bądź niemiecku i powinno zawierać jak najwięcej zalet opisujących mnie. UWAGA! Jest jeden haczyk. Musicie w tych zdaniach wymyślich coś i muszą znaleźć się w nich te dni z 1 etapu. Jak będzie mniej niż 25 zdań to liczę to jakbyście wcale nie oddali nic. To samo liczy się z wynikami z pierwszej części. Trzeci, a zarazem ostatni etap - musicie przetłumaczyć te teksty, które napiszecie na język polski (też ma być minimum 25 zdań). Jak nie będzie przynajmniej tyle to nie zaliczam. Jak będzie jakiś błąd językowy/ortograficzny/interpunkcyjny to was poinformuję o tym przed wynikami i będziecie mieli szansę pisać jeszcze raz, ale będziecie musieli już robić WSZYSTKO od nowa i dostaniecie nowe liczby, nowy temat notatki, większa ilość itd. Jak ktoś (niechcący czy nie, nieważne) obrazi w jakiś sposób mnie, Willa, to zostaje zdyskwalifikowany z tego zadania i traci mój głos. W waszysch zdaniach ma znaleźć się przynajmniej 10 zalet, przynajmniej 5 nazw wsi oraz przynajmniej 15 nazw aktorów z "Mody na sukces". Kto będzie miał dobrze to dopiero połowa sukcesu. Musi jeszcze mnie ująć dobrą notatką o mnie i musi ująć w tym wszystkie te kryteria! Will się podrapał po brodzie. Will: '''A, jeszcze jedno! Kto pierwszy skończy ten będzie mógł odjąć komuś 5 punktów. ''Ranking:'' dobre obliczenia - 10 punktów złe obliczenia (ale jakieś są) - 5 punktów dobra notatka - 15 punktów kiepska notatka - 5 punktów dobrze napisana notatka po angielsku - 5 punktów dobrze napisana notatka po niemiecku - 7 punktów dobrze napisana notatka w jakimś innym języku (nie uwzględniając polskiego) - 10 punktów wszystkie wymogi uwzględnione - 10 punktów wszystkie wymogi uwzględnione, jednak o czymś się tam zapomniało - 2 punkty *źle napisana nazwa aktorów z B&B/źle napisana nazwa wsi - 1 punkt UWAGA!!! Jeśli ktoś zrobi np. 2 i 3 etap, a nie zrobi tylko 3 albo zrobi np. 1, a nie zrobi 3 to będzie to ocenione tak jakby nie zrobił NIC! Trzeba przynajmniej próbować! Pracować! Zdobywać wiedzę! To będzie wam BARDZO potrzebne w życiu! Będziecie na każdym kroku się z tym spotykali i to ma za zadanie sprawdzić waszą wiedzę! Zwycięzca musi być mądry, to są niezbędne i podstawowe rzeczy! To nie są tam jakieś zmyślenia z mojej strony, wy myślicie, że ja sobie zmyślam? Nie, nie, to wam wszystko w życiu będzie potrzebne! Pójdziecie do sklepu i co? Nawet nie będziecie umieli obliczyć za ile coś chcecie kupić! Albo się wysłowić nie będziecie umieli! Nie będziecie znali nazw aktorów B&B i nazw wsi, i co wtedy? A jak ktoś was o to spyta? To naprawdę nie są przelewki, to do życia jest bardzo potrzebne! Matematyka się wam przyda zawsze! Czy zamierzacie iść na prawo, czy na dziennikarstwo, czy chcecie zostać woźną - ZAWSZE!!! Jak można np. nie wiedzieć ile to 44552 x 96? No jak? Pójdziecie do sklepu i co powiecie? Dlatego moje zadanie właśnie na tym polega i z tego zostanie wyłoniony NAJLEPSZY GRACZ, który myśli strategicznie, ma matematyczny umysł, ale ma też umysł ścisły i umie się ładnie wysłowić, umie ładnie o mnie powiedzieć, umie obliczyć parę łatwych zadanek, umie powiedzieć ile to miesięcy, perfekcyjnie zna język obcy! I będzie super zwycięzca! UWAGA!!! (2) Te punkty mają na celu jedynie mi pomóc! Czyli np. to że ktoś zdobędzie 50 punktów, a ktoś inny 20 to nie znaczy, że ta osoba z 50 pkt. dostanie ode mnie koniecznie głos, a ta z 20 już nie. Bo wiecie co? Liczą się chęci! Chęci i praca! I matematyka! Dlatego no np. trudno oceniać kogoś tak w ten sposób. Bo są lepsi i gorsi, starsi i młodsi! No i pomyślcie sobie - ktoś ma np. 12 lat i odpowie na 10 punktów, a druga osoba 19 i na 40, no to chyba wiadomo, że to nie do końca fair? Albo jak komuś od urodzenia nie wchodzi polski, te obliczenia, język obcy, ma jakieś z tym problemy, a inny jest w tym dobry to też wiadomo. No dlatego nie musi być perfekcyjnie, ale musi być COŚ! Bo potem sobie dalej w życiu nie poradzicie! Przyjdzie czas na egzaminy i co wtedy? Wtedy to pozamiatane! Nie ma zmiłuj! No więc dlatego te punkty będą tylko tak dla mnie by sprawdzić wasze starania i to jak bardzo wam zależy na finale finałów! 'Ce'Brie: '''A, więc..! Soooł..! ''Wstała. 'Ce'Brie: '''Prawidłowa odpowiedź to Pies Zbigniew! ''Usiadła. '''Will: '''Ce'Brie zrób moje zadanie, bo zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowana!!! Ja nie żartuję! No się chociaż postaraj! Bo inaczej nie masz szans na mój głos. Czekam! Co to ma być? Dzień dobroci dla zwierząt? Szybko zmieniaj to, raz dwa! Bo będzie punkcik ujemny! '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyy... przecież dobrze odpowiedziałam ty jełopie jeden!! Nie widzisz, że podzieliłam OD RAZU całość przez niedzielę i potem pomnożyłam przez gąsienicę!? Wyszło Pies Zbigniew, tylko ty jesteś wgl jakiś opętany bez swagu wsiór jeden i nie znasz się! '''Tom: '''Jest błąd w zadaniu. Nie powiedziałeś, jakie to są miesiące. 30-dniowe, 28-dniowe czy 31-dniowe. '''Will: Thx Tom, jesteś mądry, masz mój głos, a może nawet DWA!!! Nie wiem, jakie sobie tam chcecie, nie? Ce'Brie: 'No chyba cb coś boli ty wsioku jeden. ''Allie zaczęła bazgrać różowym ołówkiem po karteczce. '''Allie: Już wiem! Narysowała na kartce kwiatek, ale jej nie wyszedł. Allie: 7755 tygodni, 19 miesięcy, 56446 tygodni, 96:4 miesięcy, 8x7 tygodni, 8000-523x2 tygodnie, 666x666-666 tygodnie, 7√(6x8) tygodni, 50:30 miesięcy, -3455 + 2342 tygodni to jest 7755 tygodni, 19 miesięcy, 56446 tygodni, 96:4 miesięcy, 8x7 tygodni, 8000-523x2 tygodnie, 666x666-666 tygodnie, 7√(6x8) tygodni, 50:30 miesięcy, -3455 + 2342 tygodni ale w dniach! Allie rozpierała duma z odpowiedzi, ale skapnęła się, że jeszcze musi coś zrobić. Allie: O lol, nie chcę mi się. Ale co mi tam. W kilka minut napisała wszystko, oto co jej wyszło: Will is a 7755 tygodni. He 19 miesięcy. 56446 tygodni so much. He 96:4 miesięcy very well. The Bold&Beautiful is 8x7 tygodni. I think, that 666x666-666 tygodnie. 50:30 miesięcy is his favourite colour. He always 7√(6x8) tygodni. He also is so 19 miesięcy. He deserves 8000-523x2 tygodnie but he didn't. -3455 + 2342 tygodni isn't he's good side. His gameplay was 8000-523x2 tygodnie. He doesn't like 50:30 miesięcy. He was a 19 miesięcy but who cares. I don't know. He is just a 56446 tygodni. Really, 56446 tygodni. It probably cost him a million. He 96:4 miesięcy very well. He always 7√(6x8) tygodni. 8x7 tygodni really got him. But I still think, that 50:30 miesięcy. Ok, maybe not. So -3455 + 2342 tygodni. And he loves szynka. Allie: No i od razu przetłumaczone. Brawa dla mnie! Zaczęła klaskać jak małe dziecko. Will spojrzał się z dziwną miną na Allie. Will: 'Yyyy.... Dobraaa? Nie spełniłaś wszystkich wymogów, no ale jesteś lespsza od Ce'Brie... No i Tom, napisz coś wreszcie, cokolwiek, bo z tej trójki najbardziej zasługujesz na finał, ale jak nie zrobisz mojego zadania i jak nie pokażesz, że ci zależy to na ciebie nie zagłosuję!!! '''Tom: '''A jakie to miesiące? Bez tego to zadanie będzie błędne. Albo uznajmy, że są to miesiące 30-dniowe... To wtedy... 54285 dni, 3990 dni, 395122 dni, 5040 dni, 392 dni, 48678 dni, 3100230 dni, 7.43648034387 dni, 350 dni i 7791 dni. Nie mogą być minusowe dni. ;) ''Tom potem chwilę pisał. '''Tom: A oto tekst po francusku: On ne sait pas où et quand Will est né, mais je sais que déjà était divin. Il est également connu qu'il est passé à travers les villages tels que "Rybna", "Czernichów", "Liszki", "Czułówek" et "Kamień". On ne sait pas pour lui, qu'il le veuille Bold & Beautiful, mais on sait qu'il ya là des acteurs tels que "John McCook","Susan Flannery","Ronn Moss","Katherine Kelly Lang","Hunter Tylo","Winsor Harmon" ou "Jack Wagner". Aime également nombres tels que 54285 , 3990 , 395 122 , 5040 , 392 , 48678 , 3100230 , 7,43648034387 , 350 et 7791 . Pourquoi est divine? Parce que je courais un bon match. Et pourquoi il a couru un bon jeu? Parce qu'il voulait gagner. Et pourquoi gagnerait? Parce que grâce à cela serait encore plus divine. Alors pourquoi est tombé? Parce que personne ne voulait Volonté Divine a gagné et fait un complot. Mais tout le monde sait que, et devrait donc gagner divine Will. Qu'est-ce que l'adjectif «divine»? Cela signifie que vous êtes parfait. Et Will est parfait et vous ne pouvez pas avec ce dyskutować.Jest intelligente, belle et forte. Il est également pas gay. Donc, il est l'homme idéal. Et tout le monde sait, que l'homme idéal ne peut être arrêtée. Voilà pourquoi va maintenant se venger donne un tel défi. Mais il a fait un tel défi aussi parce qu'il veut savoir si quelqu'un d'autre est aussi tellement intelligent que lui. Ensuite, je serai très heureux que quelqu'un est très intelligent . Donc je pense que cela suffit. Le meilleur juste de le rencontrer. Et rappelez-vous que le B & B sont également des acteurs tels que "Adrienne Frantz", "Lesley-Anne Down", "Ashley Jones", "Jennifer Gareis", "Justin Torkildsen" et "Darlene Conley". I po polsku: Nie wiadomo, gdzie i kiedy urodził się Will, ale wiadomo, że już wtedy był boski. Wiadomo także, że przejeźdzał przez takie wsie, jak "Rybna", "Czernichów", "Liszki", "Czułówek" oraz "Kamień". Nie wiadomo za to, czy lubi Bold&Beautiful, ale wiadomo, że występują tam tacy aktorzy jak "John McCook","Susan Flannery","Ronn Moss","Katherine Kelly Lang","Hunter Tylo","Winsor Harmon" czy "Jack Wagner". Kocha również takie liczby jak 54285, 3990, 395122, 5040, 392, 48678, 3100230, 7.43648034387, 350 i 7791. Czemu Will jest boski? Bo prowadził dobrą grę. A dlaczego prowadził dobrą grę? Bo chciał wygrać. A czemu chciał wygrać? Bo dzięki temu byłby jeszcze bardziej boski. Więc dlaczego wypadł? Ponieważ nikt nie chciał, żeby boski Will wygrał i zrobiono spisek. Ale każdy wie, że i tak powinien wygrać boski Will. Co oznacza przymiotnik "boski"? Oznacza, że jest się idealny. A Will jest idealny i nie da się z tym dyskutować.Jest mądry, ładny i silny. Nie jest również gejem. Więc jest to człowiek idealny. A każdy wie, że człowieka idealnego nie da się powstrzymać. Dlatego właśnie teraz Will w ramach zemsty daje takie wyzwanie. Ale zrobił takie wyzwanie także dlatego, że chce wiedzieć, czy ktoś inny też jest taki mądry jak on. Wtedy będzie bardzo zadowolony, że ktoś jest bardzo mądry. A więc chyba tyle wystarczy. Najlepiej po prostu go poznać. No i pamiętajcie, że w B&B występują także tacy aktorzy jak "Adrienne Frantz", "Lesley-Anne Down", "Ashley Jones", "Jennifer Gareis", "Justin Torkildsen" oraz "Darlene Conley". Udało się? Nwm chyba tak Will: '''Oks, dzięki kochani. Oddałem już głosy kto powinien według mnie znaleźć się w finale. Nrq! ''Poszedł. '' Zadanie Garry'ego '''Garry: Yyyy... Podrapał się po głowie. Garry: Cholera, nie było mnie tu przez cały sezon, znam tylko Toma, fochnąłem się na wszystkich... no i miałem wywalone na odcinki. Więc co ja mogę tu zrobić? A wgl co ja mam tu zrobić? Podrapał się jeszcze raz po głowie. Garry: '''Dobra, mam na to double wywalone, po prostu... no nie wiem, nie ogarniam... dobra. Takie tematyczne pytanie... wymienić jakąś piękną historię w której kulminacji będzie upokorzenie Ce'Brie! Ziemniak lvl max! '''Garry (na poboczu): Dobra, mam na to wywalone... moje ego musi trochę się ogarnąć... Ce'Brie: 'Ty głupi kartoflu!!! ''Wkurzyła się. '''Ce'Brie: '''Mnie nie można upokorzyć!!! Dlatego nie wykonam tego zadania, lol i żal mi cb naprawdę kartoflu! '''Garry: No i świetnie, na to liczyłem, możesz wyjść, baj baj baj. Tuż zza Ce'Brie pojawiła się Allie, która wylała na Ce'Brie wymiociny. Allie: To o to chodzi, bo nie ogarnęłam? Ce'Brie zajebała Allie z liścia. Ce'Brie: 'Jprdl co ty robisz ruda mendo!!! No wku*wię się na zawsze!!! ''Pobiegła się szybko umyć i wróciła. Allie wzięła wiadro i rzuciła nim w Ce'Brie. '''Allie: Okej, to nie było konieczne, a jednak sprawia mi jakąś wewnętrzną przyjemność. (: Garry: Świetnie, Allie! Masz mój głos etc. wgl gdzie Tom? Tom: '''Jestem! A to moja historia! Pewnego dnia była sobie Ce'Brie, która była ziemniorem. Postanowiła więc krytykować innych uczestników. Dotrwała tak aż do finału. W czasie finału nagle z nieba wyszedł Bóg i zrobił z Ce'Brie kupkę popiołu. Powiedział Ce'Brie, że nie wolno krytykować ziemniorów, jak sam jest ziemniorem, a potem wrzucił te prochy do urny, a urnę dał do swojego mieszkania. Koniec. Czekam teraz na krytykę Ce'Brie, tak jak zawsze. :) '''Garry: Yyyy... zaje... świetne! Lol, wygrałeś życie Tom. Chociaż, nawet jakbyś nic nie zrobił to i tak byś dostał mój głos (please) Ce'Brie pokazała im język. Ce'Brie: 'Plebsy. Zadanie Kenny'ego ''Kenny zaczął przyglądać się pozostałej trójce uczestników. 'Kenny: '''Jesteście najbardziej beznadziejną finałową trójką, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. No dobra, jesteście jedyną finałową trójką, jaką widziałem, ale i tak nie wiem w jaki sposób zostały tu jedynie trzy łamagi... ''Jeszcze przez chwilę im się przyglądał, ale w końcu się ogarnął. 'Kenny: '''Okej, zadanie. Na początku chciałem, żeby Allie i Ce'Brie zabiły Toma, natomiast on miałby się tylko jakoś bronić, ale prowadząca chyba nie pozwoli mi na to... W zamian za to dostaniecie coś zupełnie innego. Możliwe, że zdążyliście zauważyć, że lubię wcielać się w inne charaktery, dlatego waszym zadaniem będzie stworzenie swojego alter ego. <3 Życzyłbym wam powodzenia, ale nie bedę kłamać. <3 '''Tom: '''Alter Ego, aktywacja! ''Nagle włączyło się jego alter ego. Miał koszulkę z Wiedźminem 3, czapkę z daszkiem, a także okulary. Jego zainteresowania to szeroka popkultura. Oznacza to, że interesuje się książkami, muzyką, filmami, serialami, anime, komiksami, a także grami. Najbardziej z tego lubi oczywiście gry. Lubi każdy gatunek. Jego ulubionymi grami są Heroes of Might of Magic 3, System Shock 2 i GTA V. Z seriali najbardziej lubi Firefly, Doctor Who oraz The Wire. Jego ulubione komiksy to te od Marvela i DC, wiadomo. :P Filmów ma dużo ulubionych, więc trudno je wymienić, podobnie z książkami. Natomiast przy Anime widnieją jakieś japońskie niezrozumiałe tytuły. Ma kilka pokojów z różnymi gadżetami, sprzętami i z innymi rzeczami. Wbrew pozorom jest również bardzo mądry, a także umie idealnie być zupełnie inną osobą - w tym przypadku ziemniorem. Często umie przewidzieć, co się stanie. Niestety jest bardzo słaby fizycznie, dlatego zazwyczaj jest jako ziemnior Tom. NIe jest również ładny, a reszta świata uważa go za dziwaka. Jest to kolejny powód, dlaczego udaje on ziemniora. Jako przyjaciół ma innych ludzi takich jak on. Niestety jego historia jest nieznana. Wiadomo tylko, że wygrał w Totka 40 milionów złotych, a 95% kwoty przeznaczył na to wszystkie gadżety, sprzęty i takie tam. Zabrakło jednak na długi, więc walczy w TP, żeby spłacić długi. Nie chce sprzedawać tego wszystkiego co ma, bo to jego kolekcja. PS: Nażywa się... po prostu Tom. Bo tak. 'Tom: '''Wyłączyć alter ego! ''Znowu stał się ziemniorem. 'Tom: '''Kenny, gdybyś zrobił to wyzwanie co chciałeś, co Allie by mnie nie zabiła. Ona nie jest głupia, przynajmniej nie aż tak. '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF, ja nie muszę mieć żadnego alter-ego... Jestem sobą, bo jestem zajebista! I tyle mam do powiedzenia! ''Założyła ramiona. 'Kenny: '''Okej, ale to ty na tym stracisz, a nie ja. <3 '''Ce'Brie: '''Jaaa, stracę? Ja jestem zajebista, nigdy niczego nie tracę! <3 '''Kenny: '''Cóż, mój głos możesz stracić... '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF, przecież wiem, że i tak na mnie zagłosujesz! <3 '''Kenny: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie zamierzam głosować na kogoś, kto się nawet nie stara w zadaniach. Na nagrodę trzeba jakoś zasłużyć. <3 '''Tom: '''A, zapomniałem. Moje alter ego jest w dodatku mniej "plebsowe" niż Ce'Brie, co dodatkowo przeszkadza. '''Kenny: '''Skoro już się wtrąciłeś, to możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego miałbym na ciebie zagłosować, skoro wcześniej tak bardzo chciałeś się mnie pozbyć. '''Ce'Brie: '''Haha! Ale ci pojechał, ziemniorze! ''Zaczęła się nabijać. '''Ce'Brie: '''A wgl ja się staram, c'nie? Tylko zobacz! Masz przed sobą okazanie zajebistości w najlepszej postaci, nie potrzebuję alter-ega, bo jestem za zajebista by jakieś wgl mieć! Czaisz, no nie? '''Kenny: '''No, czaję. Ale to równie dobrze może być alter ego, którego wcale nie potrzebujesz albo go nie chcesz. Ale tak czy siak to od ciebie zależy czy chcesz wykonać zadanie i zdobyć mój głos czy nie... '''Ce'Brie: '''Ale lol, ja wiem przecież, że i tak na mnie zagłosujesz! <3 '''Kenny: '''No to jak mi podasz kilka dobrych argumentów, dla których miałbym na ciebie zagłosować, to może to zrobię. <3 '''Ce'Brie: '''No to pacz! Po pierwsze - jestem nieskazitelnie zajebista! Po drugie - mieliśmy sojusz! No nie!? - Po trzecie - Wygrałam raz immunitet! No i ostatnio też! Zawsze dawałam z siebie wszystko c'nie, bo taka fantazja jak ja to normalnie, że weź! Po czwarte - Ten ziemniak nie może być finale, bo spierniczy całe show, OMG! Po piąte - Miałam super-duper grę socjalną, strategiczną itp dlatego tutaj zaszłam! Po szóste - Helloł, dlaczego miałbyś na mnie nie zagłosować, co!? Po siódme - Nigdy nie wychodzę z roli, c'nie, ludzie sb myślą "Och ta Ce'Brie wgl to nie umie nic zrobić", ale ja tak naprawdę jestem ukrytym strategiem! Tylko tego nigdy nikomu nie mówiłam! Pierwsza się domyśliłam, że zawiązał się sojusz, w dodatku tej rudej mendy i Abudabidżejszarejściany i wykopałam Ścianę, zanim one to zrobiły, bo to mnie chciały wykopać! Po ósme - Zajebiście manipulowałam, kombinowałam i wgl <3 Po dziewiąte - Byłeś ze mną w sojuszu, więc cię lubię, a to coś o czymś świadczy <3 Po dziewiąte - To show by umarło, gdyby nie te moje odjechane akcje, c'nie, bo ja taka jestem krejzolka wariatka i w ogóle, pozdrawiam moją BFF Meredith <3 Po dziesiąte - Jestem zajebista! To jest dziesięć złotych powodów dla których powinieneś na mnie głosowac, really, zapamiętaj je na zawsze. <3 '''Kenny: '''W sumie to kilka powodów jest dosyć... podobych do siebie, ale okej, możliwe, że na ciebie zagłosuję. <3 Zobaczę jeszcze co ma Allie do powiedzenia, jeśli w ogóle zamierza się odezwać... '''Ce'Brie: '''Wieeesz, to jest ta, no jak to się nazywało, no... persefazaja, czy jakoś tak. <3 Niby podobne i wgl, ale większa ilość! <3 Mądrowata jestem. <3 '''Allie: Przepraszam, ale długo zastanawiałam się nad pokazaniem swojego alter-ego! Allie przygotowała sobie specjalną scenkę na to zadanie, napisała scenariusz (który i tak zapomniała), w sumie to tylko przyniosła dwa krzesła dla Kenny'ego i Toma, żeby oglądali. Allie: No więc, pewnego dnia spacerowałam sobie i stanęłam na czymś śliskim i wywróciłam się! Allie chciała to zademonstrować, więc z impetem rzuciła sobą o podłogę. Zrobiła to na tyle mocno, że serio zrobiła sobie krzywdę. Allie: Auu! To bolało. Po kilku godzinach minutach Allie wstała. Chyba nic się jej nie stało. Allie: Co ja... A tak! I właśnie wtedy pojawiło się moje alter-ego, które nazywa sie... Ayelle? Allie musiała trochę czasu, żeby przywyknąć do nazwy, ostatecznie uznała, że jest ok. Allie: No i jej głównie cechy to to, że jest mega nieogarnięta, w dodatku jest strasznie tępa i jest mega słaba! Tak, prawdziwi ludzie nie są tępi, tylko mają swoje tępe alter-ega! Przykład... yyy... Allie nie umiała nic wymyślić, więc się uśmiechnęła. Allie: To chyba tyle! I wiesz, nie martw się, jak cię biorą za głupka! Teraz chyba wiesz, o co chodzi! ^^ I pobiegła robić kolejne zadanie. Kenny: 'No, chyba... ''Kenny popatrzył jak Allie gdzieś biegnie. 'Kenny: '''Cóż... Myślę, że już wiem na kogo zagłosuję. ^^ '''Ce'Brie: '''Na mnie ofc. <3 ''Okazało się, że Tom gdzieś poszedł. Wrócił z jakąś księgą. '''Tom: Oto wielka księga o Totalnej Porażce. Tu jest dział on-line. Tu jesteś ty, a tam zwycięzcy. Ty masz obok swojego imienia jakąś nazwę "Darkander", a trzech z pięciu zwycięzców ma to samo, w tym Nina z poprzednej edycji, która została wyeliminowana, potem wróciła i... wygrała. Przypadek? Nie sądzę! Tak w ogóle to polecam tą książkę. Allie: Och, Tom. Dziękuję! Wzruszona wzięła książkę. Kenny spojrzał się na Toma jak na idiotę, a następnie zwrócił się do Allie. Kenny: 'Dasz mi to na chwilę? ''Kenny wziął książkę od Allie, a następnie z całej siły przywalił nią w głowę Toma. 'Kenny: '''No, od razu mi lepiej. <3 A teraz dam ci dobrą radę. Ogarnij się w końcu. ''Oddał książkę Allie. '''Kenny: '''Przynajmniej dzięki tej beznadziejnej odpowiedzi jestem jeszcze bardziej pewny tego, na kogo chcę zagłosować. <3 '''Tom: Szkoda, że nawet nie popatrzyłeś... Może najpierw popatrz? Otworzył księgę. Tom: Jest nadal, więc nie zadziałało to uderzenie księgą. Niestety. Poza tym jako jedyny zrobiłem dobrze wyzwanie, a więc... Zadanie Grażyny Nagle jak Feniks z Popiołów z konfesjonału wyłoniła się Grażyna. Ubrana była w ciemniozielony sweter zapinany na guziki, długą, kwiecistą spódnicę, brązowe mokasyny z białymi skarpetkami, oraz obowiązkowo bordowy moherowy beret i różaniec na szyi. Grażyna: 'To tu jest Kościół im. Matki Najświętszej Bethowskiej Błogosławionej?? ''Rozejrzyła się i zobaczyła ALLIE. 'Grażyna: '''TO ONA!!!!!!!! ''Podbiegła do niej i złapała ją za jej czerwone kudły. 'Grażyna: '''TO PRZEZ CIEBIE TY PINDO JEDNA ODPADŁAM!!!! SZATAN CIĘ OPĘTAŁ RUDZIELCU!!!! ''Zaczęła nią szarpać. 'Grażyna: '''Masz mi to wynagrodzić!!! Tomek - ty też!!! CE'BRIE!!!??? <33333 ''Podbiegła do niej i zaczęła tulić. '''Grażyna: Tak dawno Cię nie widziałam, co u Ciebie? <3 Gratuluję, jesteś w półfinale. <3 Przypomniało jej się o zadaniu. Grażyna: 'Ups, muszę Wam to zadanie dać. Macie napisać opowiadanie zatytułowane "Grażyna w Hollywood" <3 na 100...zdań <3 ....po angielsku. <33 Postaraj się lafiryndo albo wylecisz!!1 ''Ce'Brie zaczęła wymyślać. '''Ce'Brie: '''Grażyna w Hollywood! Grażyna was a really freakin' cool woman from Poland, who wanted to be famous! Like Ce'Brie, but whatever! Grażyna arrived to the America, to meet with her grandchildren! But when she was walking near the cemetery, a freakin like OMG fly awakened from grave, but Grażyna is brave woman, and she was like "Maybe my family and God'll gonna be proud of me!?", and she started a fight! OMG! That was freakin' awesome, y'know! Obama saw her and he decided! He invited Grażyna to ceremony of giving Noble's or something! I don't remeber, but whatever! Grażyna was very happy, God was very happy, everyone was very happy. The ceremony was starting on... Idk. But you'll figure it out! Anyway, she dressed very very cool, and she was awesome! She was fabulous! Everyone wanted to take a photo with her! Buuuut... Uhm... She didn't had any shoes in home, so she go to the ceremony in rollerskates. It was hard to moving on it, but don't worry, Grażyna is smart gurl. Aaaand... She and her family blah blah blah, you know what I mean, so much of "OMG I'm so proud! <3". When the ceremony started, hosts called for Grażyna, she went to the stage to pick her award, but... She fell! OMG! Because of this fucking rollerskates! But she was all right! Sooo, she get her award, she was very happy and the end... Wiem, że nie tyle zdań co powinno być, no ale jesteś moją BFF i jesteś the best i wiem, że na mnie zagłosujesz kochana! <3 '''Tom: '''Powiedziałbym coś, ale i tak Ce'Brie wygrała to wyzwanie. Niech to chociaż raz wygra. '''Allie: Nie ogarniam po co ty dajesz nam zadanie zrobić coś w języku, którego nie umiesz... A tak serio, to cieszę się, że żyjesz, bo od czasu gdy ciebie nie było to myślałam, że nie żyjesz, sto lat! Grażyna: '''Ce'Brie, Twoje opowiadanie to nie opowiadanie, tylko arcydzieło, słyszysz BFF - ARCYDZIEŁO! Urzekła mnie ta historia!! Znalazłam minimalne błędy, ale ta fabuła, aż mi ciśnienie skoczyło!! Jednak dałaś za mało zdań, więc to jest minus. -,- ... '''Grażyna: '''Tomek, Lafirynda, gdzie Wasze prace? -,- '''Allie: Yyy... zgubiłam. ): Tom: Oto moja: An Grażynka. Grażynka himself went to church and listened to Radio Maryja. The problem is that she had a dream. She wanted to be famous in Hollywood! That is why many came to casting. The only problem was that no one wanted to accept it. But why? Because she was too old! Zezłoszczona Grażyna decided to look more closely. In the end she found a casting, where you need an old lady. It turned out they were planning a film about harcerzach, and the old man was needed, that one of the scouts helped her cross the street. Since, however, Grażyna did not know, she came to the set in ... rolls. Surprised director inquired why she had come in rolls and Grażyna instead of going himself to answer the plan. Moments later replied that after all it was supposed to be a film about riding on the rollers. The director said that after a film about harcerzach. When Grażyna slowly took off roll, the director suddenly swatted a fly, which did not survive. Suddenly Grazynka came up with a great idea. He told the director that if you fly suddenly come to life, instead of a film about harcerzach is to be a film about riding on the rollers. The director laughed and said he would let it be. Suddenly, the impossible happened. Namely fly ... come alive! Surprised director first looked at a fly, then at Grażyna. Then he went to writer and said Grażyna that has a major role. Then he asked me about the story. Grażyna fortunately had an idea. Namely would be a group of teenagers, who are riding on roller skates terrorize the city. The police can do nothing, and the only chance to defeat them is a tournament dance on roller skates. The problem is that nobody knows how to dance on roller skates. Challenge decides to adopt Grażyna, a former dance champion on the rolls, but when trying to beat them loses. Ce'Brie, a girl from the group, which escaped, and which pursues rest of the group decides to help her. Prevent decides to head of the group, or Tom. This is a man addicted to drugs and wealth. When Grażyna told the story, the director was delighted. He decided to make this connection and Thriller dance film. When I had finished, she went to the cinema. It turns out that the film is a great success. The director has a lot of money, and Grażyna is a celebrity. Then it turns out that was nominated for the Oscars and had come to the award ceremony. She went on skates. In the middle of it it turned out that everyone had been waiting for her. She had to sit in the front row. When she was going to place the rest said "Next". Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! In the end, she sat down. When we chose the Best Actress turned out that Grażyna won. She rode the prize, and others again said, "Next!". Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! When she took the prize and wanted to say something, I suddenly noticed a director who had in his pocket a syringe with something. Grażyna was afraid it would be like Tom from the movie. She decided so suddenly and quickly go up the stairs to tip over. When she woke up, she was lying hospital, and on both sides of the bed steel Grażyna grandchildren. Before her stood while the director. He asked if she wanted to go back to acting, and Grażynka refused. The director came out and closed the door. After a few weeks Grażyna returned home. She went himself to the church and listened to Radio Maryja. END. Zadanie Yoco Yoco: Cześć, jestem... i tak mnie znacie. Mam dla was wyzwanie, a to jest Quiz wiedzy o Japonii! Będzie pięć pytań, a kto najwięcej odpowie, to wiecie co. Jak nie wiedzie o Japonii, to dobrze. Zaczynam. Pytanie kazu ichi... znaczy numer jeden: Kiedy w Japonii obchodzi się Dzień Dziecka? Drugie: Jakie znacie pięć państw w Japonii nie tylko Tokio? Trzecie: Co oznacza po japońsku: atmosfera? Czwarte: Jakie znacie pięć potraw kuchni japońskiej? I ostatnie: Kiedy się urodził i zmarł Tsunenaga Hasekura? Gotowi czy nie, to start! Tom: Pierwsza odpowiedź to 5 maja, a druga to... chyba chodziło ci o miasta? Jokohama, Osaka, Nagoja, Sapporo i Kioto. Trzecie to Fun'iki, czwarte to sushi, sashimi, tempura, zupa miso oraz ryba fugu. Ostatnie zaś jest takie, że urodził się w 1571 roku, a zmarł w 7 sierpnia 1622 roku. Allie: Jestem gotowa! Allie przyjęła poważną pozę i zmierzyła wzrokiem Yoco. Wzięła wdech i... Allie: Odpowiedź pierwsza to 33 sierpnia! Druga to: Kanada, USA, Peru, Europa i California. Trzecie... Atmosfera to takie coś, co... i tak dalej... Odpowiedź numer 4! Sushi... sushi! i jeszcze...sushi! I Tsanguana Hasekar urodziła się w sierpniu a zmarła w okolicach kwietnia! Zaczęła skakać z radości i chciała pójść pocałować Toma, ale uznała, że nie będzie wredna dla Yoco. Ce'Brie: 'Łatwizna! Dzień dziecka obchodzi się.... 31 lutego! Pięć państw w Japonii... lol, Yoco Ono, co ty brałaś! Ofc że Olimp, Tuliszkowo, Knurów, Sandomierz, Tomaszów Mazowieczki i Warszawa, czyli stolica państw w Japonii!! Nwm co to atmosfera po japońsku, bo myślałam, że to po polsku ale dobra, zgaduję, że coś dobrego do jedzenia, c'nie! Kuchnia japońska... no to to całe sushi co lubię! I jeszcze pomidorowa z rosołu z wczoraj, pizza po włosku, spaghetti i barszcz ukraiński! Suńnaga Hasa kura? Aaaa! O Andzię ci chodzi to trzeba było tak od razu! No to jest to jeden z pseudo Andzi11, c'nie! Ale jestem zajebiście mądrowata! No to urodziła się w 2005 roku i jeszcze nie zmarła! To podchwytliwe pytanie było, ale ja się nie złapałam! Zadanie Liona '''Lion: '''A ja nie mam pomysłu co wam dać... :/ A co powiecie na to, aby napisać... Hm... Nie... to za łatwe... Wiem! :D Wymieńcie wszystkich bohaterów i złoczyńców z całej TD. :D (Nie trzeba chyba tłumacyzć. Po prostu wypiszcie ich wszystkich. Jak będziecie mieć wątpliwości możecie stworzyć własną grupę o nazwie "Neuatral". Chyba wszystko jasne? Tak? xD Powiem tyle, że ogółem powinniście mieć 15 villainsów ii paru neutralistów i reszta bohaterów. ;u;) '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyyym... Noo, tooo... Ten tego no. Jestem zajebista! <3 Ja jestem największym villain w całej serii TD! <3 '''Lion: '''Prawie blisko. skale kamieniu. '''Allie: A teraz śpiew! Allie przytuliła kamień i zaczęła powoli śpiewać coś chyba w innym języku. Brzmiało to dokładnie od początku do końca tak: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHJ2ANCbiIM. Allie świetnie zaśpiewała każdy poszczególny jęk, miejscami brzmiąc jak facet... Po ukończeniu serenady pocałowała szynkę. Allie: I oto najlepsza szynka dla Abi-J'! Wszystkiego najlepszego i ładnie dziś wyglądasz, Shirin! Pomachała jej, a "szynka" się przewróciła. Na szczęście chustka, którą była otoczona nie zsunęła się z niej. Zadanie Misty Misty stała z nożem przed półfinalistami. '' '''Misty:' Okej.. Miałam być miła, ale najwyraźniej się nie da! Jesteście dnem dna, co z tego, że wygracie, skoro i tak zgubicie cały ten hajs... Spojrzała niepewnie na Toma. '' '''Misty:' Co ja miałam... Wyzwanie? Okej. W sumie dojebałabym jakimś kursem samoobrony albo początkującego agenta, ewentualnie przetrwania... Ale takie łamagi jak wy nie wytrzymałyby nawet minuty w warunkach, w których mi przyszło kiedyś żyć... Misty(PZ): '''No co? Nieogarniająca Allie, Stuknięty Tom i Frajerka Ce'Brie. Serio? Najgorszy półfinał w historii. To ja miałam się tu znaleźć! '''Misty: Łamagi! Przystawiła nóż do gardła Ce'Brie. Potem jeszcze kopnęła Toma, ot co. Allie i tak pewnie na nią nie patrzyła. xD Misty: '''Dobra, wyzwanie. Huh. Będzie łatwo. Pamiętacie takiego małego rozporka Isaaca? '''Tom: Yyy... ten, co Cię wyrzucił z gry? <3 Misty: '''Milczeć! ''Uderzyła go pejczem. '' '''Misty: '''Tak, ten Isaac. Macie go tu przyprowadzić. Nie wiem jak, ale mam go tu dostać całego i najlepiej jeszcze żywego! Chociaż parę klapsów mu nie zaszkodzi, a zwiększy waszą szansę na wygraną. ''Cisza. '' '''Misty: No co tak stoicie? Biegiem, łamagi! Misty(PZ): Nie wierzę, że akurat oni tak daleko zaszli... (W skrócie: Macie przyprowadzić Misty Isaaca. <3 Tylko, żeby to nie było "Podniosła klapę od śmietnika i znalazła Isaaca", tylko wypadałoby się trochę rozpisać.. <3 Możliwe, że czasem się wtrącę. Może. Piszcie w tym nagłówku, i powodzenia. <3) Ce'Brie: '''Lol. Nie mogę go po prostu, nwm, zawołać bo on wtedy przyjdzie? '''Misty: '''Yyy... nie! Rusz dupę! ''Kopnęła ją w tyłek. ;* '' '''Misty: (szeptem) Suka. Tom: 'Ja mogę spróbować. Dawno już nie próbowałem się skradać. Taki trening się przyda. ''Podszedł pod Isaaca (bo niestety Isaac stał w willi, taki kłopot). Zaczął myśleć, jak to zrobić. Ce'Brie wkurzona wstała i podeszła do Isaaca. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ej, Lizak! Jesteś mi potrzebny! Chodź! ''Złapała go za włosy i zaczęła ciągnąć do Misty. '''Ce'Brie: '''A teraz... gimme your all money and vote! <3 '''Misty: '''Eeee.. okej. <3 ''Rzuciła się na Isaaczka z pazurkami. ;* '' '''Misty: Powiedzmy, że wygrałaś... Wyciągnęła rękę. Ce'Brie podeszła do niej, a Misty pokazała jej środkowy palec. '' '''Misty:' Wielkie nic. <3 A teraz spadajcie, mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty! I zaczęła przyduszać Isaaca. '' '''Ce'Brie: '''OMG Lizak dzięki tobie dostałam jej głos! ''Zaczęła skakać z radości, śmiać się, tańczyć, a Misty tymczasem powoli egzekuwała Isaaca. Ce'Brie: 'Upamiętnię to fotą na Twittera, OMG! ''Zrobiła sobie samojebkę z Misty i Isaaciem w tle. Nawet jeśli Ce'Brie złapała Isaaca, to Allie też próbowała swoich sił. A było to tak... Allie zauważyła... śmietnik. ;) Jednak dziwnie on się trząsł, więc Allie poszła sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Zakradła się do śmietnika i znalazła tam Isaaca <3 '''Allie: Hej, Isaac! No ale, żeby nie było, Isaac zaczął uciekać. Allie: Niee! Ty się mnie boisz? Ostatecznie zgubiła Isaaca. Usiadła na jednym ze śmietników i go przewróciła niechcący. I właśnie w tym śmietniku znajdował się Isaac. Znowu jej uciekł. Allie: Okej, już wiem. Ty się mnie nie boisz, ale jesteś moim cichym stalkerem! Co jest dziwne, bo to ja miałam nią być... Nie potrafiła jednak ponownie zlokalizować Isaaca. Nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na śmietnik stojący obok niej. Allie: Gdybym była stalkerem, to gdzie bym się schowała... Okrążyła śmietnik kilka razy. Allie: Isaac! No żartowałam z tym, że ciebie ugryzę! Tak naprawdę to ja jestem weganką. Isaac: Akurat! Allie: Isaac? Gdzie jesteś? Biegała wokoło śmietnika, aż on sam się wywrócił a Isaac leżał na ziemi. Allie: Isaac!!! Isaac: Nie! Chciał wrzucić Allie do śmietnika, ale nie dał rady uciekł pohasał szczęśliwie w dal. Dopóki nie złapała go Ce'Brie (: Tom poczuł się źle oglądając to. Postanowił zakradnąć się do Misty i nagle złapać ją za szyję. Wprawdzie Misty natychmiast go uderzyła, ale Isaac zdążył uciec. Tom: Uciekaj Isaac, uciekaj! Zadanie Temple Temple: 'Waszym zadaniem odemnie będzie.... rozśmieszenie mnie jakimiś kawałami. '' '''Ce'Brie: '''Noo, tooo... Jestem zajebista i po prostu na to zasługuję c'nie, by tu być... Nooo i... Lubię dobrą książkę, co nie, no ale lol, nie żeby ją czytać co nie tylko wiesz! No ja na pewno na ten finał zasłużyłam! Byłam głównym strategiem! Pierwsza zauważyłam, że ta ruda menda i Abudabidżejszaraściana założyły sojusz przeciwko mnie i ich sojusz rozbiłam! NIKT tak jak ja nie zasługuje na finał jak ja, no nie, a nie!? Wgl jako jedyna tutaj miałam mózg, zgrabnie manipulowałam... kombinowałam.. iiii.... No nie wiem no po prostu zasługuję! Wygrałam nawet immunitet raz! Helloł! Ja powinnam znaleźć się w finale już w pierwszym odcinku, lol. Wgl to WTF, że takie pytanie zadajesz, bo wydajesz się mondrowaty, a się mnie o coś takiego oczywistego pytasz. Ten ziemnior wgl nie zasługuje by tu być!!! Co on tutaj robi, na ja się pytam!? I gdzie w tej chwili są rodzice? A ta ruda menda, no? Co ona sb myśli, że jakaś królowa swagu jest, no nie, bo ja nią jestem! I ja powinnam wygrać! No, skończyłam, chyba. Lol. '''Tom: '''Dlaczego ja zasłużyłem na finał? Składa się na to kilka czynników. Pierwszym czynnikiem jest tajemnica. Skrywam tajemnicę, o której nikt nie wie. Jednak chciałbym podczas finału zdradzić tą tajemnicę. Emocję będą wielkie, więc warto. Poza tym pieniądze podzielił bym się z szczęśliwcem, którego wybiorę. Kto wie, może to będziesz ty? Kolejnym czynnikiem jest mój wątek, który w finale by się skończył. Jaki wątek? Ten, którym przez cały próbowałem nie być ziemniorem. Jednym z waźniejszych spraw to oczywiście dokopanie Ce'Brie. Mówi ciągle, że mam być ziemniorem i muszę się z tym pogodzić. Co ciekawe mówiła mi to nawet wtedy, gdy się z tym pogodziłem. Skapłem się, że ona nie robi tego na serio, tylko dla sławy. Przydała by się przegrana, najlepiej w półfinale. Kto więc miałby być w finale? Allie! Są cztery powody, żeby to akurat ona. Pierwsza, druga, trzecia i czwarta jest taka, że to nie jest Ce'Brie. Nie no, żartuję. Tylko pierwszy powód jest taki, ale pozostałe są inne. Drugi powód jest taki, że mnie wspiera. Nie krzyczy na mnie, jak na przykład Ce'Brie czy Isaac, zamiast tego wspiera mnie. Kolejny powód - byłby to finał przyjaźni. Taki finał idealnie pasowałby do tej edycji. Ostanim powodem jest to, że nikt nie zamierza oglądać mnie oraz Ce'Brie, któzy przez cały finał mieliby tylko się kłócić. Przepraszam za podobieństwo do pierwszego powodu, ale pasował mi tutaj. A więc to wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że przemyślisz decyzję. Liczę na to, że to będę ja, ale to niestety nic pewnego... Chociaż nie, to jeszcze nie koniec, bo za mało mówiłem. Dlatego powiem jeszcze kilka zdań. Zwłaszcza, że zapomniałem o jednej, waźnej rzeczy. Na co przeznaczę swoję pieniądze? Wprawdzie napisałem, że podzielę się ze szczęśliwczem, ale na co pójdzie reszta? To proste, bo na... kolejną Totalną Porażkę. Bo niestety, ale brakuje budżetu. Przez to na przykład ta edycja była biedna. Telewizja finansuje nagrodę i zakwaterowanie, ale to nie wystarczy. Dlatego ta edycja będzie miała słabą oglądalność, a wtedy telewizja daje mały budżet i tak w kółko. Ja finansując kolejną Totalna Porażkę mogę to zmienić. Dobra, teraz skończyłem. Mam nadzieję, że wybierzesz dobrze. ''Ukłonił się i odwrócił się do Ce'Brie. 'Tom: '"Rodzice". Śmieszne. Nie wiem czemu, ale śmieszne. '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyy, wgl to po pierwsze, ty nie masz być ziemniorem, TY JESTEŚ ziemniorem. Aha, na dodatek, WTF, kto by chciał oglądać finał przyjaźni?? WTF, to jest takie nudne i smętne, no, takie nudne i niefabulous, zupełnie jak ty! '''Tom: '''Chwila, chwila. Ja jestem ziemniorem, a ty teraz coś dziwnego wykręcasz. Chociaż może faktycznie przesadziłem. Ale kłótni też nikt nie będzie oglądać. '''Ce'Brie: '''Lol, nie ogarniasz, że w tego typu show konflikty są bardzo ubóstwiane niż jakieś tanie przyjaźnie? Lol mi cb. '''Allie: Ja jestem konfliktem chyba! Zaczęła się wypinać, po czym machnęła włosami, ale upadły na jej twarz i zaczęła się krztusić. Po chwili jednak już była okej. Allie: A czemu powinnam być w finale? No bo tak tu jest fajnie i jest Tom. W sumie to nie wiem. Ale lubię tu być i nie chcę mi się wracać do domu. No i za każdym razem jak głosowałam, no to ta osoba odpadała akurat, jakby wszystko zależało ode mnie. Lubię czuć się niczym król. W sumie niczym królowa też. No ale w sumie to nie wiem. Poza tym, miałam być żoną twojej przyjaciółki, więc na pewno jakaś nagroda za to się należy! Znaczy ty miałeś być żoną mojej BFF! A to ma chyba związek z tym wszystkim, że z automatu miałbyś dać mi głos. W sumie to nie wiem. Jeśli chodzi o naszą przyjaźń, to w sumie ciebie lubiłam, a ty jednak wybrałeś Abi-Shirinę, więc się nie gniewam. No i jednak nie śnię o spaleniu ciebie w moich snach. Jesteś ok. Zadania były też ok. Ogólnie czułam, że zadania to zawsze była moja mocna strona. No i w całym sezonie zgubiłam się tylko 5 razy. No dobra może 50. Możesz to uznać za jakiś postęp. W sumie to nie wiem. Jeśli chodzi o pozostałych, to najbardziej lubię Toma i Ce'Brie i jeszcze tą pandę. W sumie to liczę, że ta panda będzie w finale, bo jest mega słiitaśna i sobie na to zasłużyła. Tom też, bo jest moim chłopakiem. W sumie Brie też, bo moja BFF chyba. Nie wiem, wszyscy idźmy do finału od razu. Chociaż nie, fajnie by było wygrać. Ale w sumie to nie wiem. Cisza. Allie po prostu przestała mówić. Allie: Nie wiem co więcej powiedzieć. Mam po prostu przeczekać ten czas, czy co? Po prostu możesz powiedzieć. Jak tak, to okej. Po chwili ciszy zaczęła się ruszać w jakiś nieznany nikomu rytm. W pewnym momencie się ocknęła. Allie: No i jeszcze jedno. Pamiętam, że na podczas eliminacji pokazałeś mi ten gest, a ja się go nauczyłam. Pokażę ci, zobaczysz, będziesz ze mnie dumny! No i wystawiła Jonathanowi środkowy palec i zaczęła się tym jarać. No i to tyle :D. Tom: '''No dobra Ce'Brie, masz rację. Ale powiedziałaś tylko 20/35 zdań, więc jest za mało.Allie też zabrakło zdania czy dwa. Nie no, narzekam, po prostu czekam na Jonathana. '''Allie: Cooo?? Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jak on mógł być dla mnie taki podły? Przecież mi nic nie brakuje! Może on chciał przez to powiedzieć, że mnie rzuca? To się zdziwi! To ja rzucę nim! (: '''Allie: Toom, nie mów tak. U mnie jest okej, sprawdzałam 2 razy! Jonathan po wysłuchaniu wszystkich przemów, stwierdził, że jeszcze trochę potrzyma zawodników w niepewności. Jonathan: 'No ok.. gratuluję, że ukończyliście zadanie! :D Znaczy.. w sumie to nie wszyscy wysłuchali tego jednego, konkretnego warunku.. mianowicie "Co najmniej 35 zdań" Jak już z resztą Tom wspomniał ;u, jest to świetny powód żebyś dostał ode mnie głos.. jednakże muszę podjąć decyzję nie na ilość, lecz jakość oraz prawdę.. o ile to możliwe <3 No macie coś jeszcze do dodania? :D '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF, ja mam ofc! ''Wstała. 'Ce'Brie: '''Po pierwsze, jestem zajebista, a po drugie musisz na mnie zagłosować, no bo... no. Bo musisz! Będziesz no fab jak nie zagłosujesz, a SWAG jest ważny, c'nie! Ok, skończyłam. ''Usiadła. 'Ce'Brie: '''A, i ten kartoflarz nie może wygrać!!! '''Jonathan: 'Łał co za argumenty Ce'brie.. ;u No a reszta? '''Allie: Jak na mnie nie zagłosujesz to ciebie ugryzę. Uśmiechnęła się. Allie: W sumie, to ja już swoje powiedziałam! Jonathan: '''Groźby na nic się zdadzą :) Dobra wybieram Toma oraz Ce'Brie! '''Ce'Brie: '''Ha! Jestem the best i fabulous! <3 '''Jonathan: '''A tak serio to robię sobie jaja! Hahah wcale nie wybrałem jeszcze tych dwoch osób! XD '''Allie: Serio? Allie już miała w rękach rękę Jonathana, którą miała ugryźć. Allie: Ehh... Ce'Brie: 'I tak jestem the best i fabulous. ''Machnęła włosami. 'Tom: '''Ja mam tylko jedno pytanie. Czy czasem nie głosuje się tylko na jednego? '''Jonathan: '''Z tego co słyszałem ;u Wybiera się dwie osoby do finału. No więc. Już podjąłem dezycję. Wsze pracy wypadły.. różnie. Tak naprawdę nikt w pełni nie wykonał zadania XD Tom, może i miałeś ponad 35 zdań, aczkolwiek pod koniec, zszedłeś z tematu całkowicie, nie zpaytałem się "Na o przeznaczysz pieniądze?" tylko "Czy ty i twoi rywale zasłużyliście, aby tu się znaleźć" ;u No dobrze Allie! Ty za to.. byłaś szczera.. ? Nie umiem tego określić, Ja i Abi-J'Shiristina?! Skąd ty to wzięłaś, dodatkowo pod koniec mojej przygody byłaś dla mnie nie miła, a teraz mówisz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?! Ty dziewczyno masz coś z tą łepetynką :) No i na koniec nasza star Ce'Brie, której praca była.. żeby tylko nie użyć złego określenia.. oryginalna! Tak! No cóż, najlepsza praca, mym skromnym zdaniem to praca.... Toma! Mimo, że nie była troszkę na temat, była o niebo lepsza od waszych prac ;u ''Spojrzał po Allie i Ce'Brie. '''Jonathan: '''No ale jeszcze muszę wybrać drugą pracę! Hm.. no to jest naprawdę ciężki wybor, bo obie są denne. Cóż.. z dwojga złego.... Allie zapraszam do finału, ale wiedz, że i tak napisalaś beznadziejnie. :) No to żegnam was! '''Ce'Brie: '''Coooo!? Bierzesz tego kartoflarza do finału!? WTF mieliśmy sojusz!!! Nie zerwałam go ani nic no co to ma być ja się pytam!!! '''Jonathan: '''Ce;Brie.. powiem ci tak.. zamknij się w końcu :") '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF nie zamknę się, skoro masz zamiar na jakiegoś buta kartofla głosować do finału!!! Ale siara, OMG. Zadanie Isaaca '''Isaac: Siemka półfinaliści! Ogólnie to życzę wam długiej i bolesnej śmierci, ale przechodząc do sedna... Wziął glęboki oddech. Isaac: 'Ce'Brie, jesteś zakłamaną debilką wykorzysującą swój urok na mnie!!! Omotałaś mnie i prawie odpadłem!!! No, ale w sumie i tak później odpadłem...No ale nieważne!!! Jesteś podła, ja ci zaufałem, zauroczyłem się tobą, byłem gotów skoczyć za tobą w ogień, a ty mnie tak podle oszukałaś!!!! Jesteś idiotką i NA PEWNO nie dostaniesz mojego głosu!!! Ale no w sumie to masz sznase, bo i tak mnie kręcisz. <3 '''Isaac: '''Tom, Tom, Tom... Jesteś aspołeczny, psychiczny i opętany!!! Zagłosuję na ciebie tylko pod jednym warunkiem, obiecaj mi, że jak wygrasz to zrobisz sobie operacje wytnięcia języka!!! Klepiesz trzy po trzy!!! Po prostu mi się flaki przewracają jak słysze twoje ciągłe marudzenie i te twoje myśli samobójcze i jacy to my jesteśmy źli, bo cię nie wspieramy, chopie ogarnij się sam, bo mnie wkurzysz na zawsze!!! Aż mi się nóż z kieszeni otwiera jak o tych twoich kurde przygodach słyszę!!! Błagam cię ogarnij się!!! '''Isaac: '''No i na koniec nasz morświnek Allie!!! Ruda, powiedz mi czemu mam na ciebie głosować?!?! Przecież ty mnie za jakiegoś pedofila uważasz więc dlaczego miałbym Ci oddać milion?!?! No jak?! Jesteś w ogóle jakaś dziwna i ja na ciebie patrzę to myśle sobie gdzie sie zgubiłaś jak Pan Bóg rozdawał gust modowy!!! I błagam cię ogarnij się jak chcesz żebym na ciebie głosował, bo mnie wkurzysz na zawsze!!! ''Isaac kaszlnął. 'Isaac: '''A więc moje pytanie brzmi: Dlaczego mam głosować akurat na Ciebie? '''Odpowiedź Ce'Brie: '''CO!?... To wgl znaczy, no... Lizaczku mój! Lol, przecież wiesz, że ja cb zawsze kochałam ale tego nie okazywałam bo się wstydziłam, co nie... Wiem, że żal i wgl, no ale ja nie umiem okazywać uczuć! Ja wgl jak na mnie zagłosujesz to bym ci buziaczka, cmoczka dała tak w usteczka no wiesz, no, powinieneś zagłosować na Queen of the Queens! '''Odpowiedź Toma: '''Po finale przestanę gadać. Poza tym akurat to jest specjalnie tak dla rozśmieszenia. Nie martw się, po finale przestanę gadać. Będę mówił zazwyczaj bardzo krótko albo jak trzeba. Poza tym, czy to wszystko co mówię jest prawdą? Nie wiadomo... '''Odpowiedź Allie: '''Aww, nazwałeś mnie morświąnką! To był komplement chyba, więc zaliczam. Dlaczego miałabym na ciebie głosować? Może dlatego, że głosowałam na ciebie... w sumie to chyba nigdy, więc tak dla odmiany ty możesz zagłosować na mnie! No i wciąż na ciebie troszku lecę i na te twoje dziwne, ale przy tym oryginalne i pociągające fetysze. Ewentualnie jak na mnie nie zagłosujesz to ciebie ugryzę. '''Grażyna: '''Witajcie, tu jest msza? ''Isaac dał kopniaka Graśce. Wyleciała gdzieś daleko. 'Grażyna: '''Moja śledziona!!! '''Isaac: '''Do rzeczy...Allie dostajesz plus 1 punkt na konto!!! Bo mnie rozśmieszyłaś nawet. I ogólnie to dałbym Tomowi minus 1 punkt, ale chce żeby wygrał, haha! ''Śmiechnął. 'Isaac: '''Jak coś to wasze zadanie to napisanie jakiś krótki monolog rodem z horroru!!! W sensie, że np. ktoś se tam rozmawia co nie z horroru no i wiecie i nagle morderca przychodzi, co nie? Jak coś to w opowiadaniu używacie fikcyjnych postaci i w tym monologu mogą zginąć góra 2 osoby!!! I ma być conajmniej 15 zdań, jak będzie mniej to tak jakby się nie liczyło!!! Do dzieła!!! '''Tom: '''Opuszczona chatka gdzieś lesie. Jutro rano mają się tam pojawić ratownicy. Wokół wiele ciał... a w środku dwie postacie romansują ze sobą. -Eee... No to jak? -Ja się zgadzam. Ale to pierwszy raz... -Nie martw się, będzie fajnie. Gdy jednak zaczęli ściągać ubrania, nagle na zewnątrz pojawił się morderca, jednak nikt go nie zauważył. Gdy byli w samej bieliznie, nagle wszedł on z nożem. Miał na sobie strój i makijaż klauna. Dwójka ludzi postanowiła uciec piwnicami. Korytarz się dłużył i dłużył, aż w końcu doszli do ślepej uliczki. Chłopak sięgnął po strzelbę leżącą na stole, gdy nagle morderca rzucił nożem w dziewczynę. Zmarła od razu. -Nie! Ty... ty potworze! Zaczął strzelać strzelbą w niego. Strzelił tak do niego kilka razy, a potem zaczął tą strzelbą bić. Kiedy się upewnił, że nie żyje, to wyszedł z piwnicy i zaczął się ubierać. Nagle z piwnicy wyszedł morderca, lewitując. -Co do... Nagle chłopak wznosi w górę, a potem jest wyrzuczony w ziemię. Gdy kamera skupia się na twarzy mordercy, nagle kamera też się wznosi w górę, a potem nagle szybko spada w ziemię. KONIEC. ''Isaac ze wzruszenia się popłakał. 'Isaac: '''Wzruszyłem się! ;'( Ale nie dowiemy się czy chłopak przezył! Lubię to! <3 Next please! ''Ce'Brie poszła się przebrać. Była ubrana w skąpy strój kąpielowy z Słonecznego Patrolu i wystylizowała się na niejaką Ninę. (please) 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG, ale zajebiste mam to jacuzzi, kocham cię tato! <3 ''Zmoczyła się wodą z wiaderka. 'Ce'Brie: '''Fck, spłynie mi cały make-up..! No, ale! Ale cicho jest, zajebiste imprezy robię, c'nie i mam ochotę na seks czy coś! Zadzwonię poooo, albo nie. ''Dalej udawała, że się myje. Zadzwonił telefon. 'Ce'Brie: '''Halo, zajebista Ce'Brie na lini! '''Zabójca: '''Witaj Ce'Brie... Lubisz stra- ''Ce'Brie się rozłączyła. 'Ce'Brie: '''Pa! ''Udawała, że idzie i nagle na kogoś wpada. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ugh! Co ty robisz w moim hausie!? Spitalaj gnojówo! ''Zabójca złapał ją za rękę, czy coś. 'Ce'Brie: '''Yyy, i co, lol, jesteś jakimś mordercą pewnie i mam się teraz zacząć bać!? ''Zabójca pokiwał. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ok, czekaj... "Och, proszę, nie zabijaj mnie panie zabójco! Jestem za młoda i zbyt fabulosu by umierać!". ''Zaczęła krzyczeć. Wyrwała się. 'Ce'Brie: '''WTF, teraz powinnam zacząc uciekać, c'nie!? ''Zaczęła biegać w kółko udawając przerażenie. 'Ce'Brie: '''A teraz powinnam złamać sobie nogę! ''Zaczęła udawać, że złamała nogę, upadła na ziemię i pełzła gdzieś tam. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nie, plz, nie zabijaj mnie, no fuck! ''Wstała, otrzepała się. 'Ce'Brie: '''Wgl za kogo ty się uważasz ty brudasie ty!? Jesteś ohydny, fuj! Spitalaj czy coś, nwm. ''Zabójca poderżnął jej gardło. '''Isaac: '''Hahaha! '''Zaczął się śmiać z całej siły. Isaac: 'Kochanie ty moje, powinnaś pisać scenariusz do "Strasznego Filmu", ale nie do prawdziwych horrorów!!! ''Allie wzięła latarkę i żeby było straszniej to zaczęła świecić nią po twarzy Isaaca, nawet jeśli ten się opierał. (: '''Allie: A oto moja historia... Wycieczka klasowa, autobus pełen gimbusów. Podczas ciemnej nocy coś w autobusie się zepsuło, więc opiekunowie zarządzili dłuższy postój. Po pewnym czasie gimbusy zrozumiały, że autobus zatrzymał się w lesie. Takim ciemnym i strasznym. Oczywiście większość się bała i została w autobusie, ale nie osoby, które były zbyt odważne i najarane "strasznymi opowieściami". Weszli w głąb i zaczęli się rozglądać. Oczywiście stwierdzili po dłuższym czasie, że miejsce nie jest straszne ani fajne, tylko nudne. Postanowili więc wrócić do grupy. Po drodze jednak jeden z nich wpadł w szczelinę. Szczelina zaczęła go wciągać dość szybko. Reszta próbowała pomóc, ale nic z tego. Potem jedną z dziewczyn oplotła liana i zaczęła ją dusić. Reszta zaczęła panikować i zamiast próbować pomóc, zaczęli uciekać, co było głupie, bo na każdego po kolei las znalazł coś oryginalnego (:<. Gdy zostały dwie osoby i dziewczyna została zaatakowana przez niepozornie trującą żabkę (ale to typ gimbusa znającego się na przyrodzie, więc wiedziała co ją czeka), chłopak postanowił ją uratować. O dziwo, gdy tylko ruszył za nią żabka zamiast zaatakować ich obu, uciekła. Wtedy oboje zrozumieli, że powinni pomóc reszcie, a przestać uciekać. I tak po kolei ratowali każdego z nich, co było banalnie łatwe. Gdy już grupa była w komplecie, znaleźli wyjście, ale nie było tam autobusu, nauczycieli, innych gimbusów. Zauważyli miasteczko, w którym już musieli zostać, albo wrócić do lasu, w którym wciąż coś się czaiło. Więc grupka postanowiła zostać w miasteczku, znaleźli sobie miejsce do spania, potem gdzieś zamieszkali... Ale dopiero rano zauważą, że wszyscy mieszkańcy są martwi... KONIEC <3. Isaac: 'Allie, skarbie, twoja praca zapowiadała się na zmycięską, ale jak dla mnie było mało krwi!!! Nie jestem z tego zadowolony...!!! ''Kaszlnął. 'Isaac: '''A więc oznajmiam, że osobami, na które głosuje to........ ...... ..... ...... ..... ..... ...... ...... ...... ...... ....... ..... ..... ...... ..... ...... ..... ..... ...... ...... ...... ...... ....... ..... ..... ...... ..... ...... ..... ..... ...... ...... ...... ...... ....... ..... ..... ....Albo dobra, nie powiem wam! <33 Po zadaniach Wymęczona finałowa trójka w końcu mogła złapać chwilę oddechu. Ce`Brie: Poszła zarąbiście! Tak! Allie: Było zabawnie. Odetchnęła. Allie: Chciałam wydrapać paru osobom oczy ale postanowiłam być miła ^^ Tom: Ja się boję.. Zwinał się w kłębek. Tom: Co jeśli odpadnę.. znowu.. Zbierało się mu na łzy. Ce`Brie: Ogarnij się ziemniaku -,- Twoje ryczenie jest nużące i takie niemodne -.- Zrobiłbyś coś innego a nie, a sorka ziemniaki nie umią być ciekawe. Tori: Dobrze, dobrze! Zaklasnęła. Tori: Możecie chwilę się ogarnąć i odpocząć. Wieczorem poznacie wszystkie wyniki i głosy! Miejscie nadzieję, że na was głosowali. Pozwoliła się im rozejść do willi, by mogli się przygotować do ostatniej i najważniejszej ceremonii. Ceremonia ''Trójka półfinalistów stanęła przed Tori, która sama z niecierpliwością czekała na wyniki. '''Tori: Dobrze, moi drodzy! Zebrałam was przegranych, byście mogli ocenić ich osobiście i pomęczyć. Na widowni zapanowała euforia. Tori: Po kolei będę was wywoływać byście się podzielili! Macie dosłownie minutę by udzielić odpowiedzi! Na początek Marry! Niepewnie wstała. Marry: .... Tori: '''Aham.. '''Marry: .... Tori: '''Aaa.. '''Tori: '''Rozumiem. Marry postanowiła wtrzymać się od głosowania. xD Chyba żadnego z was nieuznała za godnego finału. To idziemy dalej! Will? '''Will: '''Oczywiście, że głosuję na Toma i Allie! Kto inny mógłby być w finale jak nie oni. '''Tori: '''Dobrze więc! Macie po jednym głosie. Idziemy dalej, Garry? '''Garry: '''Jak już im wspomniałem w ocenie, Tom mój przyjaciel ma głos za free. No i Allie rzecz jasna. '''Tori: A więc na wasze konto lądują dwa kolejne głosy! Kenny? Kenny: '''Nie chciełem głosować, bo oni wszyscy chcieli się mnie pozbyć na dobre! >< '''Tori: '''Proszę, zachowaj urazę dla siebie. '''Kenny: '''Ostatecznie jednak.. Ce`Brie i Allie nie są najgorsze i one niech się znajdą w finale. '''Tori: '''Tak więc Ce`Brie jeden głos, Allie trzy, Tom dwa! Idziemy dalej! Grażyna? '''Grażyna: No moi kochani! To była ciężka decyzja, ale po długim namyśle zdecydowałam się jednak oddać głos na Toma i Allie. Wyglądają na uroczą parę i może będą takim wspaniałym małżeństwem jak ja i.. Tori: Dobra, nie chcemy słuchać tych opowieści! Dalej! Znaczy kolej Yoco. Yoco: Tom i Allie. Powiedziała chłodnym tonem i siadła na miejsce. Tori: '''To podsumujmy, mamy pięć dla Allie, cztery dla Toma i jeden dla Ce`Brie. '''Ce`Brie: No chyba nie... Tori: '''Spokojnie! To dopiero.. no, prawie połowa. Lion? '''Lion: '''Wszyscy chcą Allie, ale ja nie! Mój przyjaciel Tom i Ce`Brie zasługują na finał. '''Tori: Łoo! Dość zaskakujące! Abi-J`Shirinstino? Abi-J'Shirinstina: Tak? :D Tori: Powiedz na kogo głosujesz. :D '''Abi-J`Shirinstina: '''W sumie nie wiem, to pytanie jest za trudne. Mogę prosić o inne?